The Power of Four
The Power of Four is the collective power of Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and Prue and is shown to be a little stronger than their version of The Power of Three! History Phoebe, Paige and Their Evil Counterparts The Power of Four was used once in late 2004, where in an alternate universe Phoebe and Paige had to team up with their evil counterparts in order to stop Gideon from killing Wyatt Halliwell. They then cast another spell together to open the portal back to their original world. Chris fetched his and Leo's evil counterparts and sent them back through the portal before it closed. All Four Charmed Ones Sometime after the battle between the Charmed Ones and the Ultimate Power, Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell returned from the dead by possessing a brain dead witch named Patience. By coming back to life, her connection to her sisters made them all strong again. Cole Turner later found her and asked why she didn't reunite with her sisters to form the Power of Four. She explained that the prophecy was only ever meant to be three sisters, not four (hence the three powers they inherited from Melinda Warren). Melinda didn't foresee a Power of Four in her life; Prue and Paige share one of Melinda's powers, and Piper and Phoebe have the other two. If the four Halliwell sisters were ever to be together, it would not make them stronger; instead it would weaken the power of Charmed Ones|the Charmed Ones. Prue was united with Paige, who was led to Salem by Rennek to create a distraction. She then reunited with her younger sisters, but their reunion turned out to be a bittersweet one as Prue ended up having to strip her own powers as having the four sisters connected caused cataclysmic results due to the prophecy only referring to three sisters and not four. However, The Angel of Destiny revealed that, even though it was not prophesied, once they're kids became the Charmed Ones and invoked The Power of Three Times Four, then The Power of Four could exist as long as three other members in their family had become The Power of Three or twelve other members in their family had become The Power of Three Times Four! 'Spells' ''The Power of Four Spell The Angel of Destiny revealed, to the sisters, the following spell invoking the Power of Four. :: ''The Power of Four, will make Evil No More! :: The Power of Four, will make Evil No More! :: The Power of Four, will make Evil No More! :: The Power of Four, will make Evil No More! Notes *The Angel of Destiny explained that Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were meant to eventually unlock and discover this collective power after Peyton Halliwell was born, but destiny and the timeline was for some reason somehow shifted to come later in life. *In the comics of the original Charmed series, The Power of Four concept as addressed in season 9 was originally created by fans of Charmed, hoping that Shannen Doherty would reprise her role of Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell. It was thought that the Power of Four would be stronger and far greater than The Power of Three due to the Halliwells' powerful half-sister Paige Matthews. *When Prue gained all of the Charmed Ones' powers, including her own, it can be considered that she herself is The Power of Four, but in the form of the Power of One. *In "Demon Who Came in From the Cold|The Demon Who Came in From the Cold" in the original Charmed series, the sisters and Leo were discussing what movie to watch. Leo and Piper sided on a thriller while Prue and Phoebe were opposed to it, causing Piper to say "Welcome to the Power of Four" as a joke.